


Шутка самосмейка

by Red_Carpet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Салли дает Трэвису погоняло, которое нравится только ему.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 2





	Шутка самосмейка

Поначалу всё было так неловко и невинно, что было тяжело представить, как однажды вся эта напыщенная нежность перерастет во что-то куда более многозначительное и серьёзное.

Началось лето; жара зашелестела тёплым ветром по ярко-зелёным листьям и высокой траве, стучась в окна рассветами ближе к четырем часам утра и гремя редкими грозами. Пришло время каникул и абсолютного безделья для Фишера и Джонсона, и скучных посиделок в церкви для Фелпса, который уже понемногу стал привыкать к взаимодействию с другими людьми, а не только с обладателем голубых хвостов.

Тяжелее всего было установить контакт с Ларри. Даже не наладить, а просто начать общение официально и обоюдно, без всех этих злобных переглядываний и латентного желания набить ебало за школой. Разумеется, желание разочек пройтись костяшками по чужой скуле время от времени возвращалось, но причина была откровенно детской и смешной: ревность. Ларри, как лучший друг с отвергнутыми чувствами, порою снова загорался слепой яростью и мечтал нарваться на конфликт, чтобы хоть как-то высвободить обиду и напряжение, однако Фишер стал куда осторожнее за прошедшие несколько месяцев, умело избегая щекотливых тем. Сам Трэвис, разумеется, исход той истории с любовным треугольником не знал, но всё равно ещё не до конца расслабился, пусть нотки конкуренции в этой композиции были уже не чем-то звонким и кричащим, а скорее уходящим эхом — вроде ещё есть, но вот-вот исчезнет.

Понятное дело, друзьями они так и не стали, но вражда уже приближалась к своему логическому завершению. Салли ликовал, держа Трэвиса за руку крепче, и прогулки становились всё чаще, а присутствие Джонсона в такие моменты больше не вызывало напряжения.

От жары хотелось уехать куда-нибудь за город, чтобы в маленьком дачном домике махать перед лицом прошлогодними конспектами, потому что солнце жарит, реально жарит, и спрятаться от жары попросту некуда. С каждым новым днём отметка на термометре лениво подползала вверх, так отчаянно надеясь дотянуться до хотя бы тридцати градусов, а Фишеру даже пришлось на время расстаться с любимым чёрным свитером, заменяя его такими же огромными черными футболками.

Июньские вечера запоминались особенно хорошо, если удавалось провести их вместе с «Трэшвисом Флексом» — прозвище, коим Салли наградил его по синьке, отсылая одно сообщение за другим, едва ли попадая тонкими пальцами по кнопкам. Хотелось поговорить, но Ларри уже был не в состоянии выдавить из себя хотя бы слово, а самому Фишеру почему-то казалось, что если он отошлет пару смс-ок, то Трэвис не поймет, что они не просто чутка хряпнули, а надрались в самые доски.

трэшвис спишьб  
тржшвис  
отвть сука  
э бля

трэвисш  
знаешьб типа я никогда не зговортл об этом, но  
врмя пришло короче  
этои самое  
мне нравится твойл свитебр

скижи пму что он типа. капец какой ахуеный ок? ты  
тв доллжен пообщеалть мне трршвиыс  
пожалуйц если бы он был чедовеком я бы его засосаь

Стоит ли говорить о том, что на следующий день после этого Трэвис показательно явился в школу не в том самом розовом свитере? На прозвучавший вопрос Салли он ответил максимально честно и сердито, мол, убит и похоронен — избавился от конкуренции. Пришлось перечитывать всё отправленное в тот вечер, и не повезло заняться этим именно с Джонсоном, который и додумался исковеркать не только имя, но и фамилию. Полученное сочетание понравилось Фишеру настолько, что в ту же минуту он ещё и так подписал его в контактах, отказавшись от скромного «Трэвис» безо всяких сердечек и «любимок».

Трэвису новое погоняло, мягко говоря, не понравилось. И не только из-за откровенно дебильного звучания, но и потому, что Салли старался использовать это в любой ситуации, даже в самой неподходящей. Но, как говорится, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, а Фишер — именно дитя.

В больших футболках, с фенечками на запястьях, которые когда-то давно от скуки сплела Эшли, и с этими своими дурацкими хвостиками. А когда они с Трэвисом собираются вместе у него дома, особенно на ночевки, Салли даже иногда расплетает хвосты, ещё реже — снимает протез до того, как он вообще оказывается в его квартире, и вполне себе беззаботно проводит этот вечер, разговаривая о глупостях и иногда предлагая сыграть в приставку.

Он такой… как бы тактильный, да. Сначала особой жажды к прикосновениям не испытывал, а потом вошло в привычку вставать на носочки ради объятий, и за руки держаться очень даже полюбил. И если доводилось ночевать вместе, то появлялись кое-какие проблемы, но уже у Фелпса, которого Салли из рук не выпускал всю ночь, крепко вцепившись в него прочными объятиями. И делай с этим, что хочешь — просто никуда не пускает, даже если просыпается. Ворчит, что-то невнятно бубнит, сонно приоткрывая один глаз, но руки не убирает, и эти длинные голубые волосы почти что повсюду, господи боже, лезут в лицо и щекочут шею.

Трэвис чутка другой. Всё ещё слегка отстраненный, но уже более открытый хотя бы для него. На вопросы Генри даже отвечать кое-как начал, хотя всё равно немного удивляется, что вообще есть отцы, с которыми можно так просто поговорить о настолько «неправильной» связи. Салли вот с этим очень даже повезло, а своему Фелпс вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет прямо сказать, что уже больше полугода встречается с парнем, да ещё и с каким. Фрик, самый настоящий фрик, которому попросту наплевать, кто и почему не одобряет его модель поведения, его образ жизни и ту же внешность.

Это восхищало. Правда.

— Хочу купить какие-нибудь берцы, — в один из совместных вечеров произносит Фишер. Они сидят на его кровати, разве что Салли перекинул свои ноги через Трэвиса, затылком упираясь куда-то ему в щеку. Уже без протеза, и хвосты тоже расплёл, и это голубое безобразие так приятно спадает ниже плеч, цепляясь за широкий ворот огромной футболки, под которую он надел кофту с большими полосатыми рукавами. Это ведь красиво. — Только денег на них нет.

— Сломаешь об них свои спички, — положив ладонь на костлявое плечо, почти что бесцветно произносит Фелпс.

Салли даже с кровати слезает, чтобы приставку на тумбочку положить. Наигранно дуется на такое высказывание о себе — знает, что ничего плохого Трэвис не имел в виду, но считает своим долгом хотя бы на пару мгновений закапризничать.

— Хочешь сказать, я на первоклашку похож, да? — уже возвращаясь, задает он вопрос. Что Трэвис заметил в его поведении, когда он без протеза — то, что он никогда не выпрямляет спину в такие моменты, особенно если ещё и волосы распустит, пытаясь скрыть хотя бы часть шрамов за длинными космами. А из-за этого кажется ещё мельче, чем есть на самом деле, ровно настолько, что даже смешно становится, когда он пытается поиграть в озлобленную обиженку. — Я не виноват, что вы повырастали шпалами по метр восемьдесят или сколько там у вас.

А потом снова залезает на кровать и руками тянется к плечам Трэвиса, заключая в объятия.

— Знаешь, короче, — не дожидаясь ответа на свою псевдо-обиду, продолжает юноша, — смотрел, какие подработки есть. Можно раздавать листовки.

— Боже, нет, — зная, на что намекает Салли, Трэвис заранее постарался избежать уготовленной ему участи.

— …в наипиздатейших костюмах.

— Нет, нет и нет.

— Ты мог бы быть брокколи!

Трэвис даже представлять себя в костюме блядской брокколи не хочет. И не может. А если бы ещё и отец его в чем-то подобном увидел, то точно бы словил какой-нибудь инфаркт или инсульт. Да и самого Фелпса тоже хватил бы удар.

— Я не принимаю участие в этом дурдоме. Бери своего патлатого дружка и пиздуйте хоть голые.

Салли на это не дает однозначного ответа, решив подойти к вопросу уже с другой стороны. Руки с тонкими бледными пальцами тянутся к смуглому лицу, потянув ближе к себе, чтобы коснуться его губ; Салли целует его отрывисто и часто, а Трэвис быстро подхватывает, уже совсем скоро руками обхватывая его за талию, вынуждая встать на колени. И зацеловывает всю его шею, да еще с таким старанием и усердием, что Салли чуть ли глазки не заказывает от удовольствия, пальцами забираясь в светлые волосы.

Он любит, когда Трэвис весь из себя такой обходительный и нежный, очень любит. Фелпс кажется абсолютно бесстрастным, и в какой-то степени это правда; руки он не распускает, и они в целом не спешат делать какие-то чересчур взрослые шаги в отношениях. Покамест эта ламповость и стабильность их обоих очень даже устраивают, а о большем просить незачем.

Приятно, когда губы так ласково касаются шеи, и когда прикосновения настолько приятные, что мурашки по коже пробегают, вмиг вымывая из головы все ненужные мысли. Берцы, конечно, купить хочется, но это нужно ещё уломать кого-нибудь из этих двоих пойти на подработку вместе, а то одному скучно. И вообще, что за дела? Он к нему в церковь ходил без проблем, навещал частенько, а как наоборот, так уже тяжело? Пфф, вот ведь хорошо устроился.

Фишер как-то сразу почувствовал некий прилив игривости, и когда Трэвис уже совсем разошёлся, целуя его, как в последний раз, Салли откидывает голову назад:

— Ах, — тянет он, пальцами поглаживая Фелпса по волосам до того уж нежно, что тот пытается ответить на это ещё ласковее, касаясь шеи едва ощутимо, но не менее приятно. Думает, наверное, что Фишер тут прямо-таки растаял в крохотную лужицу, а фигушки. У него имеется оружие пострашнее даже Джонсона, когда тот чутка выпьет. — Трэшвис Флекс…

Он прямо-таки сразу отстраняется от него, глядя точно в глаза настолько неодобрительно и хмуро, что Салли не может сдержать смех. Ему требуется чуть больше секунды зрительного контакта, этих полных недоумения и осуждения карих глаз, чтобы громко рассмеяться. «Трэшвису» вот нихуя не смешно, он, как бы так сказать, чутка подохуел, но любые намёки на злость исчезают практически сразу же, как Салли заходится смехом, да ещё и каким — до боли в животе и слёз из глаз. Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени эмоции Фишера скрыты от посторонних глаз протезом, он не был бесчувственной ледышкой — он заботлив, не любит конфликты, старается сохранять спокойствие в любой ситуации, но посмеяться шанса не упустит, как и сейчас, уже практически лежа на полу.

Трэвиса чертовски бесит это погоняло, прям до невозможности, но смех Салли слишком заразительный, чтобы на него можно было злиться. В любой другой ситуации, в любой другой день, но не сейчас, когда эти голубые волосы разметались по полу неаккуратным ореолом, а он сам не может успокоиться, что-то пытаясь произнести сквозь смех, но терпя поражение.

Это даже не смешно. Ну, Трэвису это не кажется даже самую малость забавным, но он улыбается, просто наблюдая за тем, как задыхается от своей же шутки Салли.

— Ты ебанутый на голову, — заключает блондин, замечая робкий кивок Фишера: согласен.

И он самый прикольный среди малолеток.


End file.
